Digimon: Leo Chronicles
by Demonic Oreo
Summary: Leo was your average kid, except he had one secret only is twin cousin, Tai, knew about. Follow Leo as he and his friends go to the digital world and go through mainly trials, bringing them closer then ever. Will Leo and his friends survive? Read and you shall see Sowwy My Summary sucks R&R and Please don't hesitate to give me a few words of advise.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo and his digimon partner~

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A young boy with short maroon colored hair that stopped just above his shoulders, sat under a tree looking up at his cousin. His bright purple eye shown with amusement as his cousin's snores echoed through the air. He had just closed his eyes when suddenly he felt something wet hit his face. He opened his eyes thinking that maybe his cousin had drooled on him, when he saw little flakes of snow falling from the sky.

"Tai? A-Are you seeing this?" He asked standing up as his cousin,Tai, climbed down from the tree branch he was perched on. Tai nodded as he headed towards the hut they were staying in. "Ya, come on Leo, we should get inside." Leo nodded and they both quickly got inside as the snow started falling harder.

After a few minutes the snow stopped and everyone but Leo headed outside. He grabbed his light green sweat shirt and slipped it on before going outside to join his friends. He shuddered softly looking up at the sky his eyes widening in awe as the mixture of colors weaved through the air. Suddenly, he noticed multiple red comets falling from the colors.

Leo let out a small cry of shock before quickly diving on top of the youngest person there. He felt T.K. grip his shirt as Matt, T.K's older brother, covered them both. After a few moments he felt Matt get off him and all three got up. They shook off the snow when they heard Sora ask if everyone was alright. Everyone gave an okay as Leo inched forward and yelped in shock when suddenly 8 strange devices floated out of the holes where the comets landed.

Everyone grabbed their own devices as Leo looked at Izzy, the computer expert, and asked softly, "W-What are these?" Before the smaller male had a chance to answer what looked like a tsunami suddenly appeared and dragged all eight of them into a weird looking portal. Leo passed out from the shock of the events of the day so far.

When he woke up he felt something nudging at his hand. "Come on Leo! Wake up!" Leo sprung up looking down at his land when he felt it nudged again. His eyes widened comically at the sight of a bouncing head that looked kinda like a dog, just without a tail. He let out a small scream when the dog head talked again, "Hello, I'm Koinumon, pleasure to meet you." Leo stood up picking up Koinumon gently letting outta shaky breath. "H-Hello, I'm Leo but you already knew that." He smiled at the small creature in his arms.

He looked up suddenly when he heard his friend,Mimi, start to scream. He quickly took off towards the sound and showed up just as his cousin and the others did. Looking towards the brush as it moved, Leo gripped Koinumon tightly to his chest as Kuwagamon burst from the brush following after Mimi and her small companion.

Everyone started running only stopping once they had reached a dead end, also known as a cliff. Leo and the others gripped their small digimon close to their chests when Kuwagamon landed in front of them. The small digimon started struggling in their arms bursting free soon after. Leo surged forward trying to get his small companion back, "Come back, Koinumon!" He heard the others crying out to their digimon when suddenly eight beams of light came out of the clouds and landed on each of the digimon. Suddenly, their miniature devices started glowing with an almost blinding pure light.

Then all of a sudden the digimon digivolved;Koromon digivolved into Agumon, Yokomon digivolved into Biyomon, Tsunomon digivolved into Gabumon, Tokomon digivolved into Patamon, Tanemon digivolved into Palmon, Bukamon digivolved into Gomamon, Motimon digivolved into Tentomon, and Koinumon digivolved into Erumon. Erumon looked like a grey wolf pup with aqua blue spots. His turquoise eyes gleamed with a sense of protectiveness in them.

The digimon at first, attacked separately, Erumon using Ice Barrage. Ice barrage was an attack that was used when Erumon swiped his paw sending four, five inch icicles at Kuwagamon. Finally they pulled together, all attacking him at once, causing him to fall into the forest in a ball of fire.

Leo ran towards Erumon, as the others ran towards their now bigger digimon. Leo gently rubbed Erumon's head smiling letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You did great," Leo complimented watching as Erumon nodded up to him a small smirk on his lips. Suddenly, Kuwagamon burst from the forests breaking the cliff where they were standing off, causing them to all fall.

Leo let out a cry grabbing onto Erumon tightly. Just as they hit the water, Gomamon used marching fishes and a huge raft of fish appeared below them. Leo let go of Erumon gripping onto the small fish below him. Just as the fish started moving, large pieces of the cliff started hitting the water causing large waves.

Eventually getting to shore, Leo fell onto his bottom shaking his head before standing back up as everyone started walking again. Tai walked close to Leo noticing his shaken look, Leo had a large fear of drowning so the events that just transpired had shaken him greatly. Erumon and Agumon stayed close to their partners when suddenly Erumon took a deep breath. "I can smell the salt water."

Just as he said that they arrived at the beach. Noticing Erumon's disgruntled look Leo rested a hand on his head. Suddenly,out of nowhere they saw a large line of telephone booths. Everyone but Leo hopped into one and tried calling home. After a few tries everyone gave up except Joe. Noticing that T.K. was wearing shorts, Leo took off his sweater and laid it down letting the smaller sit on it and sat down next to him getting a small nod of thanks from Matt.

"I'm so hungry!" Tai exclaimed flopping down onto his back. After he said this everyone started digging through what they had. Sora had a first-aid kit, Izzy had his laptop, cellphone, and camera, Tai had a mini-telescope, T.K. had a bag full of junk food, Mimi had cooking fuel and other things. Leo dug through his pockets and pulled out half a pack of gum, a small pocket-knife, and a piece of folded up paper.

After everyone was done they noticed that Joe had the emergency food bag. After they split it among the 8 people. Then after adding the Digimon to the calculation they realized the food wouldn't last long at all. The Digimon quickly let them know that they were fine and could fend for themselves. Their partners all asked not wanting to leave them out or have them starve. The digimon nodded letting them know it was okay.

Suddenly, Joe turned around after hearing Tai speak and frowned, "What do you think you're doing?!" Tai looked at him kinda bored, "Eating what does it look like?" Joe gripped his hair growling, "You people drive my crazy!" Tai tossed a few pieces of food Leo a smile o his face. Le nodded and gave Erumon some band gave the rest to Patamon seeing as the small digimon was sitting between him and T.K. Patamon chirped out a Thank you and ate it happily while Erumon frowned looking at his partner worried and slowly ate it before his ears suddenly perked up. "Erumon? What's wrong?"

Just as Leo stated his question, a large stream of water erupted from the ground, blasting the row of phone booths away. Then suddenly, out of the sand came a large pink digimon. "It's Shellmon!" Patamon said as all the digimon tried to attack but not having enough power to do any real harm. Agumon used pepper breath and everyone noticed it dealt some harm to the larger Digimon.

Shellmon then used an attack and blasted the other 7 digimon and kids into the side of the rock face. Leo let out a small whimper of pain and waved Erumon off with a forced smile as he looked up at him worried.

Just after that event Tai raced out ignoring everyone calling for him and grabbed a metal bar, that was from the destroyed booths. He let out a yell and started hitting Shellmon repeatedly, causing the pink-shelled digimon to grab him with this yellow tentacle like thing, and trapped Agumon, pinning him to the the ground this his foot.

Suddenly, like on the cliff, a bright light surrounded Agumon as he digivolved into Greymon. Standing up straight, Greymon threw Shellmon off balance causing him to drop Tai to the ground.

Greymon then fired a blast at Shellmon, that lifted him off the ground and launched him into the air. After dedigivolving, Agumon collapsed to the ground causing Ti to run over in a worried panic.

Soon, all eight digimon were eating their fill of food as their partners watched them with smiles on their faces. Soon after they finished eating everyone agreed that they should get as far from the beach as they could, that way they weren't there when Shellmon got back up.

They decided to head into the forest hoping that they wouldn't have any more run ins with the bad digimon around.

* * *

Will Leo and the others be okay? Will Erumon be the next to digivolve? Tune in next Time on Digimon: Leo Chronicles

Sooo!~ I hope you all like! I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what ya'll think!~

Til' next time!~

-Oreo~


End file.
